


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by ForeverStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Confused Louis, Famous Harry, Fanboy Louis, I don't know, M/M, My first fic, Nouis are best friends, Oops and Hi, Pining, Smut, Top Louis, holy fluff, i suck at tags clearly, it's gonna get pretty kinky, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis sings, slight come play, they might switch up, theyre so in love honestly, things move sort of fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverStyles/pseuds/ForeverStyles
Summary: Louis sings and does a cover of one of Harry's songs and it's goes viral and Harry tweets him that he hopes to see him at his concert the following weekend, Louis brushes it off as he was just saying that to say it, but then Harry does see Louis in the crowd and he just has to meet this boy in person.





	1. Tweet tweet tweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, written by me, myself and I. I hope I don't dissapoint. The prompt is something I had a dream about, weird I know, but the boys take up a big part of my life, even in the world of sleep. Feel free to leave kudos, comments, questions, concerns. Any type of constructive criticism is absolutely welcome. The smut can get pretty graphic later on and watch for the tags to change. I'm open to any and all suggestions. I'm not sure how my update schedule will be but I'll probably update a lot.  
> Thank you for reading loves hope to hear some feedback.  
> Much love. Telle. 
> 
> Twitter - @FookinLouzza

Louis stares blankly at his computer screen, not sure if he wants to scream or throw it across the room. In the end he chooses the former, because his all time favorite music artist Harry Styles, just tweeted him. Him! 

To say he was excited would be an understatement. His friend Niall, also a fan of all things Harry Styles walks into his dorm room with the same manic look on his face.

"Boo, did you fucking see that Harry tweeted you!" Was what he meant to say but instead a strand of incoherent gibberish was all that left the brunettes mouth. 

Louis stares back at his best friend with tears threatening to fall down his face, which really wouldn't feel too pleasant considering the major sunburn he acquired while watching his youngest siblings yesterday afternoon. After what felt like forever, and hearing nothing but the inner chaos of a teenage brain; Niall shouts at him again. "Louis, Jesus Christ you have to tweet him back!"

He turns his attention back to his computer and watches all the notifications rolling in through his twitter from all of his mutuals congratulating him, and every time someone favorited, replied to, or retweeted THE tweet. 

Before his eyes, was the tweet that would change his life forever. Or well, he thinks it will. 

 

Harry Styles.  
@Harry_Styles

@Lousings28 You have a very lovely voice, I saw you will be attending my concert on Friday. Hope to see you there. H. 

6:05 Pm 1 July 2017

 

Louis quickly favorited the tweet and shut his laptop before the notification sound drove him further up the wall. He was sure that Harry forgot what social media was since he hadn't tweeted anything other than promo for so long, so why did he tweet Louis of all people?

"Why didn't you reply, are you bloody insane?" Niall's practically bitten his nails down to nothing but skin as he scolds the lad. "Niall I can't even think straight right now, give me a minute."

"Well of course you can't Lou, you're gay." After the scowl he received from the flustered blue eyed boy before him, he continued "and your ultimate fantasy just tweeted you, complimented your voice, and said he hopes to see you at his concert."

With the tickets they got to the concert Louis wouldn't be very surprised if Harry did see him, assuming he even recognizes him. 

"He probably says that to all of the people he tweets Ni." After sitting for a minute and not allowing Niall to rebuttal with something like you've had his notifications on for 7 years and you've never missed one and blah blah blah; he gets up and walks to the bathroom, in need of a very cold shower to get his thoughts in order. 

With the water so cold it felt like icicles were piercing through his skin, Louis turns the heat up, and decides he's just being dramatic as always. So what, the person he's begged to tweet him or follow him back for the past seven years of his life, now did both those things less than an hour ago? Louis' a practical man, well he's only just turned 18 but still. He knows that there was no way that, even if Harry liked his voice, he would ever want to see Louis in person. 

He pressed play on his speaker that he installed himself into his dorm shower, only to be hit with the angelic voice of the one person he's trying not to think about. Again he reminds himself that he's just being extra and continues singing like he does every other day. 

20 minutes later he gets out of the shower, to a note left presumably by Niall, although looks like that of a 5 year old. 

'Check twitter again, had to leave because you might kill me, remember I love you' followed by wink faces and what he thinks are meant to be hearts.

Louis groans out loud and hastily makes his way over to his lap top, the towel falling to the floor. Towel be damned, he opened it to see ten times the notifications before. Clicking on the bell he saw that there was a tweet made from his account and more congratulations. He clicks on his profile and curses the day he ever met Niall fucking Horan back in primary school. There's a video of a steamy room and Louis singing along to Harry's song in the shower. Since the water muffled most of Harry's voice all you can hear is Louis singing his heart out. Then he sees that Harry didn't tweet him again, and gets a little disappointed.

7 rejected phone calls to Niall later, Louis decides to just keep the video there since his follower size has increased dramatically over the last hour. He forgoes putting clothes on and falls asleep thinking about what would happen if he ever were to meet the legendary Harry Styles in person.


	2. Make a little conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if these chapters are too short, or if anyone's gonna read at all. Just let me know if I should make them longer please (: no smut in this chapter. Also when I get to a computer eventually, because I'm writing and uploading from my phone I'm gonna add pictures. Also might add this to Wattpad. A bit undecided.

*beep beep beep*  
Louis curses himself for forgetting to turn his alarm off again since his classes ended last week. Him and Niall, who he's still extremely indifferent with at the moment; decided to stay in California until after Harry's concert and then they would head home together for the break. 

He climbs out of his creaking twin sized bed and sets off to the bathroom to perform his morning routine. After having a wee and washing his hands, he washes his face twice and decides to keep the little bit of stubble growing along his chin. He presses play and lets the music fill the bathroom as he brushes his teeth and slips his joggers on just to go sit on his bed and scroll through Twitter. Upon opening the site he has a love/hate relationship with, he sees an excessive amount of Dms, and over 400 new followers. He clicks the DM button and scrolls down until his breath gets caught in his throat because Harry Styles sent him a message. 

Harry- "Hey there, I didn't want to reply publicly again because I wanted to directly say, that your voice is amazing and I meant it when I said that I hope to see you tomorrow at my concert. x" 

After a moments deliberation, he started typing and deleting until he settles on a decent enough reply.

Louis- Wow. I really don't know what to say. Thank you so much, you've no idea what it means to me hearing, well reading that coming from you...Not to freak you out or anything but I've been a major fan since your first album. I'd say I hope to see you too but I guess that's the point of going to a concert, to see the artist.. anyways I'll be in the front row with a shirt that has your face on it like the super fan boy I am (: again thank you so much for the compliment. x 

After he sent it, he thought about how it was too long and he shouldn't have added the x at the end, but it's too late now. He signs off and falls back against his pillow sighing. He can't believe his idol actually tweeted, messaged him, and complimented him. 

For the rest of the day he sat in bed watching the new episodes of Supernatural on Netflix, and eating all the candy Niall brought over as a peace offering. At half 9 at night, he realized that he had to leave early in the morning to get to the venue for the concert tomorrow and went to sleep early. Of course before he went to sleep he checked his DMs again and there was no message from Harry, but he figured there wouldn't be.

After picking up Niall the next morning and a 2 hour drive from San Diego to Los Angeles, they made it to the venue in one piece. Niall talked his ear off and chewed loudly in it the whole time but he's used to his always hyped up friend by now. They make their way to the line, that wasn't very long because they got there early enough, just as other people started showing up in the thousands. Excitement crept its way up Louis' spine as he heard whispers of people saying "thats the boy that H tweeted yesterday." And "wow he's really cute in person." Of course the compliments were nice, and made Louis feel proper popular in a sense, but no compliments compare to the one he got from Harry last night. 

An hour later they're right at the edge of the stage, their adrenaline coursing through their veins in a way completely indescribable to someone that's never been to a concert before. The lights dim and Harry ascends from the stage. Louis' heart skips several beats when he sees what the man before him is dressed in. Usually not one to sexualize a person but holy shit if Harry Styles isn't sex personified right now. Or always? Louis feels personally attacked as Harry flashes a dimple and holds his hands up in his trademark thank you pose while the audience goes mad. 

 

Louis watches the necklaces on his neck bounce around as he makes his rounds waving and blowing kisses to everyone around the stage. Louis also notices that's not the only thing bouncing around. Is Harry not wearing any pants? He thinks to himself. Niall gives him a smirk as if reading his mind when Harry takes his place at the microphone.

"Hello lovely people of lovely LA! Thank you all for coming out to see me tonight, hope traffic wasn't bad." He blows more kisses as the crowd gets progressively louder. "I'm gonna start the set off with one of my personal favorites, this is Sweet Creature." 

Louis feels frozen, because this is the song he covered of Harry's in the actual cover and in the shower video. Obviously there's no correlation to him, but it still makes him feel tingly. Just as it gets quiet before the opening chords, Niall pulls out a sign seemingly from no where and throws his hands up in the air, howling Harry's name with said sign. Louis moves forward to see what the sign says when Harry starts talking again. 

He giggles, fucking giggles into the microphone before jokingly saying "you could have waited for the song to be over mate." Louis has yet to see what the sign says before Harry and himself make eye contact. Harry starts playing his guitar and winks at Louis before he starts singing. Louis forgets all about the sign and is just in shock because one, Harry just fucking saw and winked at him and two, he's seeing Harry in person play the guitar. Harry's not looking at him anymore but Louis' eyes don't leave his hands strumming the guitar and before he knows it the song is over. 

Louis feels like he's in a completely different world once Harry starts singing the last song of the night, Kiwi. He goes wild on stage like the little rockstar he is. All precise yet relaxed movements. All graceful but sinful dances along the stage, that leave Louis at a loss for words but definitely not a loss for blood flow in his nether regions. The song ends and Niall and Louis are panting, sweating messes and their throats are on fire. After Harry says his goodbyes and says he'll see everyone soon for his next tour he goes back under the stage. Louis thought his closing was a bit rushed, but he hadn't had a wee for the expanse of the show either so he was eager to get out of there too. He turns around to link arms with Niall to make their way out of the arena but Niall's in a seemingly heated discussion with two security guards. Louis cautiously makes his way over to his angry friend just in time to hear Niall say "He isn't going anywhere with out me, I don't care if it's to meet Harry, he's my ride home and I'm coming with him."


	3. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is too short of a chapter but I'm just gonna keep uploading what I have (: I've been pretty proud of this, as my first fic and all. And I hope whoever reads it, enjoys.

"Niall what the fuck is going on, why are you yelling?" Louis acts as if he didn't just hear Niall say something about him meeting Harry?? 

"Well dumb and dumber here think they're just gonna take you away from me, they're being cunts and saying I can't can't come with you!" He shakes his head and adds on in a mocking manner with his fingers representing air quotes "Mr. Styles only asked for your friend sir."

The tall guard with a heavy muscular build looks unbothered while the other one looks about ready to storm away, or start swinging. His face matching the color of his bright red hair. Niall really knows how to get to people. 

The tall one speaks up "okay you can come with us Mr. ?" He asks.

"Horan, but you can call me Niall." He said to the man, while giving a dirty look to the other one he says "and you can never talk to me again, thanks."

Louis speaks up finally "okay, so I guess I'm going to meet Harry?" He looks like he's seen a ghost, and the tall security guard apologises and tells Louis and Niall to follow him. 

"Ni, what the fuck! I'm a sweaty mess and instead of warning me you go and fight with the security guards!" Louis punches Nialls shoulder as he runs his fingers through his fringe trying to maintain some sort of order, since his quiff has long since expired. 

Niall just looks at him and swats his hand away and brushes some sweat off his forehead with his t-shirt. "No need to thank me." He says sarcastically as Louis gives him a semi apologetic smile for freaking out on him. It's not Niall's fault really, it's just he's overwhelmed because holy shit, he's meeting Harry in the flesh. It's one thing seeing him on stage, or in his replies and DMs through a computer screen, but he's a door away from breathing the same air as him, up close.

"Niall, would you like to come with me and get something to eat in the lounge room?" The tall guard says just as the door opens to the most gorgeous man Louis has ever, EVER seen up close and personal. Never one to turn down food, Niall looks at Harry briefly and says "holy shit mate you're hot." Harry laughs and says "thank you, you must be Niall, thanks for uploading that video of your friend here singing in the shower, was very sweet of you what you said with it. "Don't thank me mate, Louis here might have a better voice than you! But your music is amazing man, great concert." He turns back to Louis winks, and smacks a kiss to his cheek before he's skipping down the hall with Paul, Louis learned was his name, singing Sign of The Times at the top of his lungs. Louis looks on fondly at his best friend pulling the stranger along. When he turns around Harry's right behind him. He stumbles forward instead of back like the clutz he is.

"Oops"

"Hi"

Louis has a pink tint to his already sunburned cheeks. "I thought you were gonna be gone before I could talk to you." Harry says withdrawing his massive hands from Louis' shoulder. 

"Uhm yeah, I was trying to get out to wee."

"Oh shit" Harry's says flustered, "wanna use the loo in my dressing room?" Louis nods his head slowly while he admires how beautiful Harry is up close. He never thought he could be more pretty than he was already in pictures. He follows behind Harry slowly, looking around the dressing room. There was a row of guitars and another wall lined with shiny shoes. Harry stops suddenly and Louis slams into his back since he wasn't paying attention.  
"Ah Fuck" Louis says as he falls flat on his arse.

"Is this gonna be our thing now?" Harry says, offering a hand to Louis, who's on the ground just sitting there embarrassed again. He looks up at Harry and says "just let me know, I'll be on the floor."  
Harry let's out one of his seemingly familiar cackles, since Louis' heard it millions of times before in interviews. Although In person it's a million times more adorable. Especially since Louis' the one that brought it out of him.

"Quoting my own songs at me, nice one."  
He grabs Harry's hand and is once again on his feet. "Toilets right there." Harry says smiling still, Louis does a quick nod and makes his way straight to the toilet. 

Moments later he walks out after throwing water on his face to cool down a bit, he sees Harry sitting on the couch looking at his phone. "Your second video is all over my timeline, I already retweeted it, I don't know what more they want me to do." Harry says looking up at Louis' now shocked back to red face.

"Y-you retweeted my video?" Louis doesn't know why this feels so big, but his name and his voice is actually getting out there now and the reason how is staring at him looking devilishly handsome.

"Of course I did, your voice is amazing, glad I got to say that in person this time. Wanna sit down or want a drink?"

"I mean I want a drink but if I have to stand at the cost of it then maybe not." Louis says sassy as ever. Harry smirks at him and he swears he's red all the way down to his toes from embarrassment. "Sorry that was a bit rude of me, and thank you again for the compliment." Louis says while making his way beside Harry on the couch.

"It's alright, you can have both if you'd like. Water good?" Louis nods as Harry reaches over him to grab a water from the mini fridge on his side. His mind if fuzzy as he smells in deep, Harry's smells like a load of laundry just out of the wash and sweat and something without a name, probably just his natural oder. He's never wanted to taste someone so badly. Harry pulls back and hands Louis the water, that he drinks in one sip. He doesn't notice but Harry's eyes are fixated on the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down with every sip. 

"So I wanted to talk to you, because I think your voice is truly incredible and I wanted to know if you ever write songs of your own?" Harry leans back as he asks Louis, and his ever so present bulge is quite visible in his trousers. Louis swallows hard, dryness consuming his mouth even though he just downed a water. He needs a heavier drink. Too bad he's in America.  
If Harry catches him staring he doesn't say anything, just waits for Louis to answer his question.  
"Uh yeah, I write a bit, but not nearly as good as your songs." Harry blushes at his compliment.  
"I'm sure your songs are amazing."  
There's a silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say past the want to compliment each other on anything and everything. Harry breaks the silence saying "would you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Louis looked at him unsure if he heard that right but he took a shot and said, "yeah, Harry I'd love to." Not realizing that one, Niall's in the other room waiting for him, and two, he didn't book a hotel for tonight. With a smile playing at his lips. Harry says seemingly reading his mind "I'm staying at The Ritz, if you wanted to stay there too? I saw your Twitter said you're in school in San Diego." He says as an after thought not wanting to sound creepy "of course I'd get you your own room, if you wanted but there are two beds in mine."

"Yeah.. I'll just have to talk to Niall, my friend out there." 

"Oh sure of course, do you think he'll mind? I'll get him his own room too." He says completely forgetting about everything that's isn't Louis. This boy fascinates him and he wants him to be his boy. Jesus Harry, you literally just met him, he thinks scolding himself. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I'll give him my credit card for room service and he'll be snoring after he eats anyways."


	4. Oops, fall down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far, thanks to all of you that are already reading, and those of you that left kudos (: I hope you're all enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Still no smut in this chapter.

Niall and Louis take separate cars from Harry to the fancy 5-star hotel they'll be staying in for the night. Niall agreed right away, after promises of a king sized bed and endless food. They pull up to the hotel after literally a four minute drive and it's nothing less than posh. The building is enormous and lit up, with no corner dark around the property. It's unlike any hotel/motel Louis' stayed in, even on vacation with his family. Speaking of which, his sister is going to have a conniption fit when she finds out he's hanging out with Harry. 

They make a quick stop at the gift shop in the hotel to buy some clothes for bed and the next day. Louis buys some new joggers for bed, and a white T-shirt for the next day, his skinny jeans aren't soaked in sweat like his shirt is so they'll do just fine. He doesn't see what Niall bought because his social butterfly of a best friend already made his way to the food court, chatting up the attendant at Auntie Anne's pretzels. This hotel is like a damn shopping mall. Just then Harry walks through the crowd of paps that somehow found out he'd be staying here and spots Louis right away. Louis doesn't understand how he looks so good after dancing around and singing all night. He could never. 

"Hey, I booked your room on the way here, I guess my fake name wasn't good enough." He says shrugging. Louis wasn't necessarily expecting Harry to pay for his and Niall's room but the gesture was nice, so he thanks him and says he owes him. They make their way to the elevator after telling Niall what room was theirs and giving him a room key. He shrugged them off of course and kept chatting up his bird. 

They go up 10 floors and their rooms are side by side right outside the elevators. They haven't said anything since leaving Niall but the silence doesn't feel awkward, just comfortable. They're both tired but buzzing at the same time. 

Louis follows Harry into his room since Niall's not in theirs yet.

"I thought there were gonna be two beds." Harry says, hoping Louis doesn't think he was trying to trick him into staying. "It's okay." Louis says laughing a little at Harry's worried look. The furrow in between his eyebrow was the cutest thing, Louis just wanted to kiss his whole face. Harry sets his guitar case on the bed, as Louis stands there unsure of where to sit. 

"You can sit on the bed you know, it's big enough that you won't have to smell my grossness." Harry says bringing his shirt to his nose and cringing at the smell.  
"I'm sure you don't smell that bad, Harry your body must have formed some resistance to smelling since you perform all the time." Harry huffs a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek as he unclasps his necklaces and sets them down.  
"You'd be surprised" he says causing Louis to chuckle. He leaves out the part where he already smelt Harry earlier right after the show. 

Harry joins Louis on the bed, not too close but not far away either. A yawn creeps up on Louis' face and he cracks his back. "I can't do that, my back hasn't cracked in ages." Harry says. Louis didn't realizes he was watching but it doesn't bother him at all. He's proud of his body, even with his little tummy pudge and knows Harry must have seen his golden tanned skin when his shirt rose up. Louis makes a bold move and offers to crack Harry's back for him like his mom taught him too once on her. 

"Are you sure? It might be pretty tough."  
Harry seems genuinely concerned with Louis' capability to crack his back, and it makes Louis laugh. "I'm sure I can do it. You up for it Harold?" The name sort of slipped. Louis' referred to Harry as Harold to his online friends for years but it's felt strange saying it to the boy himself. 

"Well I'm gonna take a shower before you come anywhere near me.. Lou." Louis laughs at the nickname and feels relieved that he didn't get mad at being called Harold, since it isn't his real name.  
"Woah woah buddy, who said I was gonna "come" near you at all. You're quite suggestive there mate." Harry cackles for the second time that night and throws his head back. 

Louis revels in the way Harry looks and sounds when he laughs. He's like a smol child in a mans body sometimes, he's so endeared by this majestical creature. "I think I'll go take a shower next door before Niall makes his way up here, don't need him recording me without me knowledge again." He says half joking before Harry has a chance to comment on how he's the one that made it suggestive. 

As he's walking towards the door, Harry throws him his room key to get back in when he's done. He's wishes Harry a 'safe shower' because he's such a fucking dork sometimes. Harry just flashed his dimple and disappeared deeper into the room. These rooms were bigger than all of his siblings and his room put together back home. He wasn't complaining about the comfiness of the beds either. Harry really hooked him up and he'll be forever grateful for even being in Harry's presence. 

He makes his way next door to his room, thankfully Niall's not there yet. He needs some time to himself for a minute. He peels off his still soaked with sweat shirt that had Harry's face on the front. Does Harry feel weird that he was wearing that all this time? He thinks to himself. "Of course not you idiot, you're a fan it's not like you guys are friends." He says into the mirror looking at his disheveled appearance. After he wallowed in self pity that Harry saw him like this, he took a quick shower not wanting to take to long in case Harry got tired. 

"Fuck." He mutters to himself when he realized he left his joggers for bed in Harry's room, and he completely forgot to buy a shirt for bed as well. There's no way he's putting those jeans back on or that shirt. He wraps the big pink fluffy robe around his body and prays that Harry's still in the shower so he can sneak in, grab his clothes and get out. 

Harry's just getting out of the shower not wanting to take to long because he's pretttty excited to get his back cracked and more excited that Louis' the one to do it. He passes on the robe, because he's not sure he'd be able to take it off; it looks so comfortable. He just wraps his towel low on his hips and walks back to his bed. He notices a bag that he didn't bring up and realizes it must be Louis' bag with the clothes he bought. Maybe he can just put them outside Louis' door, ring the bell and make it back to his room since Louis' most likely naked under his after shower attire. After seeing his pretty, tanned skin while he was stretching, he doesn't think he can handle seeing those legs without fabric covering them. Sue him, Louis' gorgeous from head to toe. 

Louis finds the courage to run to Harry's room, grab his bag, come back here and change quick. His plan was fool proof really. Until of course he ends up bumping into Harry for the THIRD time that night, on the way to his room. He falls flat on his back this time and decided this is where he belongs. On the floor, because as nice as it is being close to Harry for that brief moment before falling, he's getting pretty fed up with falling on his arse, in front of the only person that can make him feel embarrassed.

Harry doesn't even have a chance to reach out and try to balance Louis before he's falling arse first on the floor and his robe is flying open to reveal that he was indeed as naked as the day he was born underneath his after shower attire. Louis' face is bright red again, Harry can't help but blush a little too because of what he just accidentally saw. He somehow managed to keep his towel around his waist. Louis didn't seem to notice that his robe went against its duty and didn't cover him from the outside world. If he did he didn't say anything and Harry most definitely wasn't going too. Poor boy has been on the floor more than standing around Harry all night and he's starting to feel really bad.  
"Oh my gosh Lou, are you okay? When I said this would be our thing I didn't mean we had to do it twice within the last two hours!" 

"Ha ha, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to assume, and I hope you'll just agree regardless, that this robe stayed fastened secure to me legs the whole way down."  
Louis still lay there on the floor dreading looking at Harry in case that breeze he felt on the way down wasn't imaginary.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, I will never lie to you, uhm.." 

"Oh please stop, please please please." Louis groaned throwing his hands over his burning hot face. "I just wanted me clothes, so I could come over there and crack your back and be normal and have nice conversation with my all time biggest crush, without mucking it up, and I just made it worse because I never stop talking when I'm nervous. And I never get nervous, and.."

"Lou, Lou, Louis!" Harry interrupts his rambling. "It's really okay, there's nothing to be embarrassed of, you've definitely nothing to be ashamed of love." Louis practically cries at the fact that Harry Styles did indeed see his manly hood and isn't unimpressed, and he just called him love. "I brought your clothes by the way." 

Suddenly they hear Niall making his way up the elevator, that boy is so loud he's probably still 5 floors down. If Niall's laughing though, that means he's not alone. Or he could be, who knows with him. Louis pushes himself up and looks at Harry dead in the eye. "You must never tell Niall what just happened. I will never, and I repeat never get to live that down." 

Harry made a motion as if locking his lips, he took Louis' hand palm up, puts the metaphorical key in it and closes his fist. They're so close Louis can smell the toothpaste on Harrys' breath, reminding him that he forgot a toothbrush. Great.  
"Honestly, if you wanted to Meet Me In The Hallway, Lou you could have just asked." Now it's Louis' turn to laugh. He wonders if Harry's catching on that, that song is one of Louis' favorites from the album.

Finally Niall comes around the corner with not one but two people on his arm, he looks so drunk that Louis almost doesn't notice Harry back away a little and turn around. He's about to ask where he's going but Niall, bless his Irish soul, beats him to it. 

"Loueh, Harreh, my buddy ol' pals. These are my friends, uhmmm Lana and Liam." He suddenly starts laughing the way he always does, everything is so funny to him, even when he isn't pissed drunk. "Their names both begin with Ls. Like yours too Boo bear." He adds after no one laughs with him. 

Louis cringes at the childhood name, Niall swore to never use in front of the outside world. By now Harry's turned back around and the look on Lana and Liam's faces make sense now. They're not freaked out by Niall, but Harry Styles is in a hallway with nothing but a towel on, standing with Louis, who has only a robe on. Picture fucking perfect. Luckily there weren't really any cameras involved. Louis' not sure how Harry would feel about their "friendship" if you can even call it that yet, being public so fast. 

"Oh my god, you're Harry Styles." Lana's the first to speak.

"That's me, hi love." Louis doesn't feel as special as he did moments ago when Harry called him love but it's whatever, he calls people that all the time too. 

"Wow you're hot" Liam says. Niall pats him on the shoulder and says "I said the same thing!"

The group of five stands there awkwardly for a minute until Louis speaks up "I guess you're having company over, yeah?" Directed at Niall, his friend shrugs his shoulders and does a little eyebrow wiggle. 

"You can stay in mine if you want, I mean unless you want to share a bed with three other people. Whom don't seem to be going to bed anytime soon." Harry says quiet enough for only Louis to hear. His mind is made up for him when he hears the door shut to 'his' room with Niall and co. Inside. Louis looks at Harry and moves his arm suggesting Harry lead the short distance back to his room. 

They get inside and Harry goes into the closet to get changed and Louis goes into the bathroom. Louis comes out first and sits on the bed, in the spot he was before and waits for Harry to come out of the closet. He chooses not to make a joke on that because Harry's sexuality has been a big 'debate' on the twitter verse and in the media for years now. He does however innerly chuckle to himself. Harry comes out a moment later wearing a loose t-shirt and just his tight Calvin Klein pants.  
"I usually sleep in the nude, so I hope this will be okay." He says gesturing to his chosen sleepwear. 

Louis tries not to stare as Harry does the same because Louis only has joggers hung low on his hips, perfect curves on display, with no shirt on.  
"Yeah uhh, no problem. Do you possibly have a shirt I can borrow for bed, I get really cold at night."

Harry stops his creepy stare "yeah of course Lou, uhm how's this?" He says pulling an old t-shirt out of his bag. Louis recongnises it as his Hot N Hard Kiss t-shirt. "A-are you sure, haven't you had this for like 2 years now? You must be very fond of it to bring it on tour with you."

"Actually I've had it for about 4 now I think. I really don't mind, I can find another one if you'll feel more comfortable." He says motioning to his suitcase. Louis is quick to grab the t-shirt and put it on his body.  
"Nope" he says popping the 'p'.  
"This'll do just fine. Thank you Haz." He says as an after thought. Regretting it because of the unreadable expression on Harry's face. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"Not at all, you just look really nice in my shirt." Louis blushes again for the billionth time that night.


	5. One, two, three, exhale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honeslty never intended for this to become filled with fluff, but this story has a mind of its own! Thanks again to everyone that's reading along and leaving Kudos, you're all amazing (: anyone's free to recommend this fic to anyone obviously, but please don't share it anywhere else or make translations. I'll most likely upload it to Wattpad everntually <3 Hope you're enjoying the story and sorry not sorry for the amount of fluff and lack of smut in this chapter.

"Oh uh, thank you, it's quite big and comfortable." Louis says pulling at the hem of the shirt with his eyes cast down. 

"Sorry if I made this weird. I'm not trying to make you think I'm creepy or for you to feel uncomfortable around me." Harry utters, worry present in his deep, slow drawl. Louis always admired how slow Harry talked, all of his words left you wanting to hear more.

"I'm really fine H, you've been nothing but amazing, I mean you bought a hotel room for me that my friend is using instead, you're letting me sleep in your room, you're staying up late with me, when you probably don't get a lot of sleep since you're touring, and just meeting you has been an amazing experience Harry, I swear. This night has been amazing." He says smiling up at Harry who's not much taller but tall enough that Louis has to look up at him when he's close. Neither of them really sure how they got so close, Louis rushes out "but if you don't let me get an extra toothbrush than I might change me mind." Harry laughs and reluctantly backs away from the little bubble they put themselves in. He reaches into his hot pink bag that's presumably full of toiletries, and pulls out a green toothbrush. 

"I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself Lou, I know I enjoy your company." He's says placing the toothbrush in Louis' hand. Louis inspects the toothbrush as if Harry would poison it or something. Harry just laughs as he checks the packaging and grabs his own. 

Louis doesn't mention that he smelt toothpaste on Harry's breath, and just follows him to the bathroom with a small smile on his lips, because Harry's gonna brush his teeth again just to be close to Louis still. Well that's what Louis tells himself anyways. As they brush their teeth together, Harry can't help but feel tingly at how domestic this feels. He chances a peak at Louis in the mirror, to see him looking back with a smile behind the toothpaste dribbling down his chin. Harry smiles back, and spits his toothpaste out, and sets his blue toothbrush on the counter. 

 

Louis follows his lead back to the actual bedroom part of the room. "Do you still want me to crack your back?" He asks as they make it back to the bed. Sleep is weighing heavy on his body, but his mind doesn't want this night to end. 

"You sure you don't mind? You really don't have to." Harry answers back, sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under his bum. He put a pillow over his lap trying to cover himself up a little bit.   
"I really don't mind, it's quick, easy, and painless. For me atleast." He laughs at Harry's worried brow, still wishing his could kiss it off his forehead.   
"I'm just kidding rockstar, I won't break you I promise." Louis says sticking his pinky in the air, to seal the deal "I've never broken a pinky promise once in me life, and I have a lot of siblings Mr. Styles."

He wraps his pinky around Louis', beginning to get confused when Louis kisses his own thumb, and looks as though he wants Harry to do the same to himself. Harry gives him a quizzical look but obliges to the boys silent request. He kisses his thumb and giggles when the blue eyed boy pushes his thumb forward to connect to Harry's. He's honestly never been so endeared. 

 

"Alright then, now that we've almost sealed the deal.." Louis begins before Harry interrupts him.

"What do you mean almost, what else do we have to do? How can I trust you not to break my back if we don't finish your very complex oath."

"Well I mean" Louis starts looking down, "uhm we're technically supposed to kiss to seal it, but uhh.." Louis is once again cut off by a big hand gently caressing his cheek, he looks into Harry's eyes, and sees nothing but the most beautiful shade of green he's ever had the pleasure of looking into. Harry moves his hand to the back of Louis' neck and brings their faces closer together. Louis moves his to tuck a stray curl behind Harry's ear and connects their lips in one swift movement. The kiss is so quick but they both feel it on their lips well after they pull back. 

Louis doesn't allow things to get weird, not that he thought they would, but still. "Alright, let's get to cracking now shall we?" He says popping the bones in his knuckles. Harry smiles at him and says "How do you want me?" Louis' brain short circuits for a second because every possible way he could want Harry Styles flashes through his mind at once. In the end he goes with "lay flat on your front please." 

 

Louis puts a leg on each side of Harry's hips basically sitting on his bottom, without actually putting pressure.   
"Alright love, you're gonna breathe in 1,2,3 and then breathe out the same. I'm gonna count out loud, are you ready?"  
A grunt is all the response he gets from the tired cuddly looking human beneath him. "Ready, in 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3." As he said 3 on the exhale, Louis gently pushed into Harry's back with just enough force to hear several popping sounds. 

He does it a few more times throughout the expanse of Harry's toned, wide back. When Harry sits up its so fast, Louis doesn't even register that he's being pulled onto his lap and into the warmest embrace he's felt in years. The hug lasts a lot longer than the kiss did and it just feels so right. When Louis pulls back to look at him, he looks at Louis like he's just given him the answer to all of his problems, and maybe he has. Well his back problems at least. 

"Thank you so much Lou, Jesus my back hasn't felt this good in 7 years." He says pulling the boy in for another hug. This time when they pull apart and look at each-other, it's like the atmosphere in the room has changed. They both feel it, yet neither decides to act on it. Louis slides of Harry's lap in exchange for sitting right next to him. There's no denying that both the males are incredibly knackered, and in need of a good nights rest.   
"You're welcome Haz, it's no big deal really, easy for me and easy on you. It's a win win." He says smiling at the curly haired teddy bear next to him. Harry smiles back and gets up. Louis' confused for a second until Harry comes back with lotion. He's still pretty confused until Harry asks "I might not be able to crack your back, but I give a pretty good back massage I've been told. Roll over, there's no arguing." 

Louis rolls over and he can't bite his tongue when he says "Jeeze Harry, there you go with the suggestive comments again." Harry laughs and Louis joins in, but that stops when he tugs at Louis' -his- shirt to pull it over his head. The smaller boy pulls the shirt over his head and places it neatly by his side. 

Harry's hands work through all the knots in Louis' back. He's trying to keep his eyes open because all the attention and soft but firm touches are making him more tired. He realizes after looking at the clock almost an hour later, that Harry probably wasn't gonna stop until Louis himself stopped him or his fingers fell off. While Louis was leaning towards the latter option he quickly realized that he'd never hear Harry play the guitar again if that happened. He gently wiggled his way out of Harry's heavenly paws, and sat up. Harry looked like he was the one that just got the massage, he looked like a small child that needs to be held. They came to a silent agreement that it was time for bed. Louis pulled back the duvet and the sheet and allowed Harry to scoot in before him. 

 

They stay there with a little distance between them for a little while. Louis' the one to close the distance and press his front to Harry's back. Harry's breath hitches when he feels a hand snake around and lay still over his chest. He wonders silently if Louis feels his heart beating fast under his rib cage. Then he wonders if Louis' heart resembles his fast pace right now. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he turns around until they're facing each other. 

 

Their eyes are both open, just looking at one another. Louis runs his finger along Harry's jawline, he always wondered if it was as sharp in person as it looks in pictures. Maybe not sharp, but it's definitely just as beautiful, maybe even more. Harry's hand makes it's way to Louis' beating heart, and this moment just feels so intimate. It's like they've known each other for years, instead of just meeting in person almost 8 hours ago. It's every cliché description in the movies all bundled under one sheet, one duvet, in a 5 star hotel, shared between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.


	6. You flower, you feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically smut. I always think the chapters are sooooo short, so if you think I should make them longer, let me know in the comments (: I hope I didn't do to bad writing smut for the first time. Like I said before this sorry has a mind of its own so I don't really know what's gonna happen meself. If there's anything you'd like to see or definitely don't want to, let me know please <3 don't forget to check for new tags incase there might be something you don't like. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter - @FookinLouzza  
> My DMs are always open x

After about 20 minutes unmoving and neither of them speaking, Louis breaks the silence "you give really nice back massages, who ever says you did was right." He says, cringing after he breaks the silence, because Harry moves away from him slightly. 

"My nans' never been a Liar." He says huffing out a laugh. Louis laughs as well and tries to think of something else to say. He just ends up staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Harry shuffles closer again and this time he puts his leg over Louis' thigh. Even through the fabric of his joggers, Louis feels like his skin is on fire from the contact. He looks over at Harry again, and the boy's smiling back at him. They're unbelievably close together and Louis can't think of any other place he'd rather be. Just yesterday -he realizes as he checks the clock- meeting Harry in person was just a dream and now he lays cuddled up with the man. 

"You're really beautiful, Lou." Harry says, wishing he could act on the feeling he has to kiss the shy smile off Louis' mouth as he says the words. 

"Thanks Haz, you're not to bad yourself."  
Harry's practically laying on top of Louis now. Despite the difference in size of the two boys, Louis can tell that Harry likes to be held and he has no objections with giving the boy what he wants. He wraps his arms around him as he hears Harry mumble something. Not quite sure what it was, he tips the green eyed beauty's head up to look at him, so he could hear him better. "What did you say love?"

"I like when you call me that. 'Haz', it has a a nice ring to it." Louis realizes that he must have let another one of his nicknames that he's called Harry on the Internet for years, slip out again. He hums his response, as Harry places his head back between the crook of Louis' neck and his collar bone. They lay there in silence when Louis feels a ticklish sensation on his neck. Is Harry.. licking him? He thinks, but doesn't move to stop the boy. His impending giggle at the feeling is stuck in his throat as Harry begins sucking and nibbling at the soft skin. 

Louis can't help but let out a soft whine at the feeling. His neck has always been a weak spot for him. Who's isn't? Harry starts working his way down Louis' chest kissing over the 'It Is What It Is' tattoo that resides there. Unsure of what to do, he gently cards his fingers through the boys curls. He's really glad he didn't put his t-shirt back on. Harry keeps traveling down, leaving soft kisses and a few bites here and there. Louis is in fucking heaven, just from Harry's mouth on him. When the lad reaches his hips, he starts biting there and rubbing circles into the bone, Louis unintentionally bucks his hips upwards. They make eye contact for a brief second. Harry has a smug grin on his face, clearly pleased with the way he's affecting Louis. 

Just as Louis goes to say something along the lines of an apology, Harry's head disappears under the covers. The string on Louis' joggers are tied so tight because he got a size too big, but Harry fidgets with it trying to get the knot undone. Unsure if he should move or if he even can, Louis just stays stone still and let's Harry do as he pleases. 

The tie won't undo so Harry gently wiggles the joggers down. He then realizes that Louis' not wearing any pants. If he wasn't so turned on just from kissing Louis' body he may have been embarrassed from the whimper that left his mouth at the sight. When he saw him quickly earlier when the robe slipped, he knew that Louis definitely wasn't small, but he wasn't prepared for how big he really is now that his cock is red and throbbing painfully in front of his face. Harry swears he's not drooling. Although Louis hasn't made any sign that he doesn't want this, Harry has to make sure. They did just meet after all and Harry's never moved this quickly with anyone in his 5 years being sexually active. He pulls the covers from over his head "Is this okay?" Louis bites his lip and nods slowly. As Harry starts pulling the sheet over his head again, Louis stops him.  
"Wanna see you." Harry nods and hovers over the boy's length again.

Louis can feel Harry's minty hot breath over his member. He'd be embarrassed by how hard he is already, but he can see the tent in Harry's pants is just as bad. Harry licks along the underside of Louis' dick, taking the head into his mouth. Louis just about screams with how good it feels, and fuck he wants to come so bad already. Harry takes the full length of Louis down in one quick motion until the tip of his cock is nestled right at the back of his throat. Louis can't help the moan that rips through his lips. He thrusts his hips up when Harry doesn't move, being the little minx that he is Harry hums enthusiastically like that's exactly what he was waiting for. At the feeling of Harry humming and swallowing around him, Louis releases into the mans mouth. Harry continues sucking until he's sucked every last drop from Louis' flattening dick. Louis feels like he's just sucked his soul out along with it. 

Louis surges forward and connects their lips, hungry to taste himself on Harry's mouth. Harry straddles Louis' lap as Louis cups his length through his pants. He feels sticky wetness.

"Uhm" Harry speaks for the first time since he's had Louis in his mouth, " I kinda got a bit excited when you came in my mouth, sorry." He says looking down, as if he did something wrong. 

"That's fucking hot Harry." The boy definitely wasn't expecting that reaction and he smiles at Louis, silently thanking him for the sincere non judgement. "You're so fucking hot, get here." Louis says motioning for Harry to get back on his lap since he slid off when he felt ashamed. Harry straddles Louis' lap again and the two of them kiss like they're about to get on separate flights and not see each other for months.. or forever. Louis pushes that thought to the back of his mind, because right now he has this and he doesn't want to think about what's gonna happen tomorrow. 

"Think you can get hard again?" Louis breaks away from the kiss to whisper into Harry's ear. Harry visibly shutters and his eyes flutter closed, as he nods his head. Louis kicks off his joggers the rest of the way, and pushes the man onto his back so he can remove his pants. Harry looks up at him with the most pleading look, silently begging to be touched by the lad. Louis begins licking up the still sticky wet substance from around Harry's groin. Harry's body is so responsive to his touch and it doesn't take long for him to get hard again because of the way Harry's writhing around on the sheets. He looks so sinfully angelic beneath him and Louis doesn't know what he wants to do, all he can think is touch touch touch and Harry Harry Harry .

Of all the fantasies Louis' had about what he could do to Harry or what Harry could do to him, don't measure up to the feelings he gets while Harry's begging "Lou, please fuck me." He's reciting it like a mantra and who is Louis to deny this masterpiece. 

He trails his fingers up from Harry's abdomen, to make their way to his mouth. Harry's breath hitches when Louis reaches his nipples, so he not so gently shoves his index and middle finger into the boys mouth. "Suck" he says right before latching onto Harry's right nipple. 

Harry has always had sensitive nipples, even when he puts shirts on sometimes he has to bite his lip. He usually never lets his lovers touch, let alone suck and bite them like Louis' doing now. He can't help the sounds that leave his mouth as he gags on Louis' fingers and tries to breathe because even when Lou switches to the other little bud making it raw and red with his teeth, his hand is on the first one in an instant rolling it between his fingers, never letting up. 

Louis extracts his fingers from the boy's mouth and brings them down to his hole while kissing Harry as if his life depended on it. He teases around the pretty pink muscle and he just wants to see if it looks as amazing as it feels. He pulls away from Harry's mouth and kisses his way down the mans body. All tiredness that they felt is put on hold, and the only thing the both of them feel is their hands on one another and a desire for more more more.

 

When Harry feels Louis kissing his inner thigh, he spreads his legs as far as he can until his hips and thighs basically become part of the king sized bed. At Harry's eagerness, Louis decides to tease the boy. He runs his fingers in a tickling motion along the inside of his thighs, ghosting over his hole and his sack. He takes the head of Harry's cock into his mouth and sucks with a force that he didn't intend to, but holy shit does this boy taste amazing. Taking his time he kisses down Harry's shaft and suckles on his balls. His fingers have long ago dried up from Harry's spit, but he probes the boy's rim with his dry appendage. Harry gasps as the dry finger attempts to push through his tightness. He's conflicted on whether or not to tell Louis that there's lube in the drawer, or if he'd rather feel the burn and cool sensation as Louis spits on his exposed hole. On one hand he doesn't want Louis to think he 'knew' this would happen, but on the other hand, quite literally, it'll take him a lot longer to open up with out it.

Harry hastily reaches to the side, trying not to separate Louis' hand from his body. Thinking that Harry was trying to get away from the feelings, Louis instigates the boy even more and connects his lips to his entrance. Harry stops reaching for the lube and lets out a moan so loud, he's sure Niall and co. can hear him from the room over. Louis stretches his tongue as far as it can go and breaches Harry's entrance. He lets the drool run freely down his face and Harry's arse cheeks, using it as lube for his thumb. He slides his thumb into the boy and Harry arches his back off the bed. Louis' mouth never leaves his area as he shallowly thrust his thumb in and out. 

He takes his other thumb and repeats the motion, sliding it in beside his tongue on the other side. Stretching him open to fit more of his tongue in the tight space. Harry needs something to do with his hands so he grips the inside of his thighs and squeezes, sure he's gonna leave bruises. Louis continues his ministrations egging the boy on while he flicks his tongue in and out opposite of the way his thumbs are going. Happy from the pleasure but yearning for more Harry finally pulls away to grab the lube from the nightstand. 

 

Louis grunts in disappointment from the loss of Harry from his mouth, but he's back sooner than he left, grabbing Louis' face and pushing him back towards where he needs to feel him. Louis happily obliges and goes to town eating the boy out like it was all he ever wanted in life. After all, he is doing the world a public service, not many people, if any, get to be face deep in Harry Styles' arse. 

Harry slowly starts moving his hips in time with Louis' tongue, wanting to feel more of the boy inside him. 

"Budge up" Louis says as he lays flat on his back, motioning for Harry to sit over his face. "Want you to ride my face baby."

Harry stumbles slightly at the pet name but moves quickly nonetheless to get on top of the man beneath him. He slowly lowers his body on top of Louis' face. Taking to long for his liking, Louis grabs Harry's hips and slams him down on top of him. He goes easily back into the flow of his mission and holds Harry on top of him. Harry grips the head board and slowly rocks onto Louis tongue, little whimpers of 'ah, ah ah' leave his mouth. 

"Come on Hazza, I know you can move those little hips of yours faster than that." Louis pushes the boy up to say. He pulls him back down until he's fit snug on top of him and the flow of oxygen to his lungs is decreased just like he likes it. 

Hesitantly, Harry picks up his pace. He gets nervous when Louis doesn't push him up for air, so he stops and lifts himself up looking down at the man. "Lou, you have to breathe."

"It's okay, I like this, I'll tap your leg or push you when I need some air." 

Harry nods his head slowly and lowers his body back down. The pleasure is so unreal but he can't help getting worried again as Louis continues eating him eagerly without stopping at all to breathe. If Louis likes to not be able to breathe, he wonders what else he likes in bed. Maybe he's interested in some of the things Harry's always wanted to try but has been to afraid to ask. The thought of that spurs him on so much, he thrashes his body back and forth making the bed creak loudly. He's so consumed in the feeling, he doesn't feel Louis lightly tapping his thigh for air. When he feels it, he hurriedly scurries off of Louis' body. Louis coughs for a second but when Harry looks at him ready to apologize, he looks completely blissed out. 

"I'm so sorry, it felt so good I couldn't feel you wanting to let up." Harry says quickly grabbing Louis' face between his big hands. He probably looks like a maniac with his eyes blown out and shaking from the loss of contact and nerves that Louis hates him now, and thinks he tried to kill him or summat. "It's okay babe, that was fucking perfect." Louis says kissing the worry out of the boys brow like he's wanted to everytime he's seen it. He then kisses Harry's lips sweetly, and it's not long before their snogging becomes heated again. 

"As much as I'd love to keep doing that," Louis mutters in between soft kisses to the boys swollen lips. "I think there's something else you want me to do." 

Harry nods his head eagerly and falls back, pulling Louis on top of him. "What do you want baby?" Instead of answering him, Harry pulls Louis' hand to where he wants him to be and grabs the lube, drizzling it down Louis' entire hand. It's messy, but it's perfect. Harry can't help but think how perfect they really are. "Want me to touch you here?" Louis asks stalling his movements.

Harry just nods his head again, and grabs hold of Louis' rock hard dick, pumping it with some lube he gathered from pouring half the bottle onto Louis' hands.  
"Can you answer me with your words, please." Louis whispers into his ear as he takes the lobe between his teeth.  
"Y-yes please." Harry says shakily from not having talked in so long and Louis' so skilled with his mouth, no matter where it is; it feels like he should never detach. 

Louis doesn't hesitate to thrust two of his fingers into Harry's slightly stretched, but still not enough hole. Not long after, he inserts a third finger, when Harry is begging for more, always more. He removes all of his fingers and has a sudden realization that Harry grabbed lube, but not a condom.

"Where's the condom, H?" Louis says looking around to see if maybe he missed it somewhere.

Harry looks crestfallen at the realization as well. He didn't expect to have sex while in LA or any time soon really, he just carries the lube for his occasional wank.  
"Don't have one." He says and explains to Louis what he was just thinking. 

Louis places a kiss to his lips and without warning thrusts his three fingers back into the boy, deep enough to hit his spot directly. Harry screams with pleasure as Louis abuses his spot over and over again. Shortly after he's coming for a second time that night, coating the two of them with white ropes, during what feels like a never ending orgasm. Louis pulls his fingers from the boy and licks them clean. He then scoops the boys come up with his hand it brings it to Harry's mouth. Harry sucks until there's nothing left to get off and then nibbles at the tips of Louis' fingers. Louis licks the rest of the come off of Harry's body and flips down on his side. 

One hand is still being nibbled on by Harry, he doesn't know why, but it fells really good oddly, and his other hand is pumping his length slowly. He reaches his climax as Harry deepthroats his fucking fingers. Right before he can shoot out his load. Harry rushes to get his mouth in front of Louis' cock, acting as a target. Louis comes in Harry's open mouth, strings of pearly white layering Harry's tongue. A few drops missed his mouth and fell on his cheek, Louis' never seen someone look so obscene. 

After he finishes, Louis licks the extra bits off of Harry's cheek and kisses the boy slowly with the taste of both of them still in their mouths. They kiss like that for a while, when a wave of absolute exhaustion hits them both. 

"I'd say we should clean up now, but I think we did a good enough job of that ourselves to wait til morning." Louis says caressing the boys sweat marred hair. Harry laughs at him and kisses him slowly again. As much as he'd love to do this for hours, the sun is already coming up and he knows they both need sleep.

They lay there for a while just enjoying the sound of the others breathing and heartbeats, when Harry breaks the silence. "I would have let you done it y'know." Confused, Louis looks at the boy and says "do what?"

"You still could have fucked me without a condom, I mean I'm clean and if you are too, then that could have, would have been okay." Louis stares at the boy in awe because even though he's a famous world touring pop/rock star, he looks so small and delicate right now. 

Louis closes the space between them and pulls Harry to his chest. "Can't give you all the treats in one night anyways, gotta have something too look forward to for next time." Louis chooses to say kissing the top of Harry's head. He doesn't mention the fact that Harry was so trusting to say that and really have meant it. He also doesn't entertain the fact in his mind that he just implied a next time. Harry giggles and says "looking forward to it." Into the scruff on Louis chin. He's sure his thighs will burn tomorrow-or in the near future when he wakes up-but he couldn't be happier. 

Harry snuggles close to Louis with his leg draped over him, wrapping him self around him like a koala. Louis pulls the unsoiled sheets away from them and pulls the duvet up. He falls asleep shortly after Harry, replaying in his mind how different his life is right now compared to lastnight when he was in his twin bed at his dorm. He can't find a single thing to complain about. Except maybe the feeling that he wants this forever now and maybe Harry doesn't want the same thing.


End file.
